User talk:Zolo6
Welcome Hi Zolo6 -- we are excited to have Lucky Star Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Hi Zolo6, I'm Eulalia, a Wikia Entertainment Helper. I just wanted to congratulate you on the new wiki, and tell you that if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Good luck with the wiki!--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Tlk 22:24, 6 October 2008 (UTC) : I assume you're talking about the Logo? If so, it's appearing fine for me. What pages are you not seeing it on?--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Tlk 01:30, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ?? :I hope you are having a good time with all this I know I sure am! ^_^ Cecil the Ultimate Paladin ''Look What I did All By Myself! Thanks--Zolo 03:20, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I guess.--Zolo 03:48, 10 October 2008 (UTC) When Zolo Says Do This It Shall Be Done Good but now I need to make the wiki's FAQ's.--Zolo 04:00, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Hi, Zolo! Hi Zolo. I'm MIIH and I hope to be a help to this wiki. I already de-stubbed the Lucky Channel page. Can you direct me to More stubs, and do I have the permission to label some articles, which are preferably short, as stubs? Thanks, -- MIIHMind if I help? 19:22, 13 March 2009 (UTC) That's fine. But I've realized the only moderator on this site is you, and I think you should promote some people (specifically Sgatlantis or Me) as Sysops. -MIIH Well guys I need to find out how to do it!--[[User:Zolo6|'Lloyd'']][[User talk:Zolo6|'Irving']] 03:49, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, can I be an admin here? I'll try my best and start fixing the wiki since you are the only admin/'crat. If you don't know how to change rights, go --[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 07:30, September 23, 2009 (UTC) A11 Thanks Many 'thanks you' for the power up :D. -- [[User:CoolPikachu!|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu!|'ピカチュウ!']] 06:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, do you mind if I separate all the CD articles instead of having them in one single place? -- [[User:CoolPikachu!|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu!|'ピカチュウ!']] 00:42, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yo yo yo, your not bad at fixing up this wiki I give you a gold medal!!!!!!! Go you dude! Please help! Hey there Zolo..... I was wondering if you could tell me how to instert pictures on the information bars, usualy placed on the right hand side of the screen, you know what I am talking about don't you..... Anyway it would be a lot of help if you could tell me so please get back to me soon. Kikomojo 03:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Reply to your talk I've been trying to make inprovements as often as I can. I haven't been able to make many new episode pages lately, cause for a 24 minute episode it takes about an hour and a half. I don't have nearly enough programming skills to put in something like the Family Guy wiki has (all I have are what I can get from opening a page and reading the code), but I'll see if I can't incorporate some of the same sections. I don't think I'd want to copy over their page source code either (is free-use, but I don't want to breed any bad-blood by copying anyone's hard work.) I revised some of the pages you changed however, I hope you don't mind, but the recently released 4th volume of the manga contradicts a lot of it (and brings into conflict some other things ie: are Miyuki's parents married) I'll hopefully get around to it, and I still have many things to do: adding the remaining 20(?) episodes guides, adding a page for the fourth manga volume, leaching in some new info revealed in the manga... If you have nay questions don't be afraid to...talk(?) me. --Turtlbrdr 18:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Another reply to your talk I don't remember any mention of male siblings. Unfortunately, I've loaned out my copy of volume one. However I do have my volume four next to me, and in the Hiyori's notes that covers Miyuki under Family and Position: It lists: "Father, Mother, and eldest daughter." (And in fact it's this, among the F&P in Yukari's profile that leads me to believe that Miyuki's parents aren't married) I will get them back tommorrow and go over them. Is there the possibility that the manga could be refering to cousins, because I do remember something about that? Also because I'm missing my manga I can't properly respond to Misao and Ayano's thing properly now... P.S. is this where we reply to talks? On the other person's talk board? --Turtlbrdr 01:00, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Edit: sorry I missed your paragraph about the episodes, I really shouldn't take much (or any) credit for it. Instead thank the person who wrote the "CharaInfo" template, that's where I learned it from, I just changed somethings around. --Turtlbrdr 01:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Edit: I've gone over the part in the manga that you referenced, I don't think it means anything about Misao and Ayano at all instead I think it's more of a "I'm hanging out with her and I've inherited her mannerisms" kind of thing. --Turtlbrdr 14:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply: manga Strips I have no intentions of placing clips/pics or any form of media directly from any of the manga. I'm well aware of that doing so would most likely be a copyright violation, that and I have no good means of doing so anyway. I have used the new infobox format to make a box for the new StripInfo template, and in doing so I have taken out all of the fields that were involved in diplaying the images in the template's co-patriots to discourage inputting an image of the strip there. Also, I've made the page for the template a very big rule resource for the template, since it covers such a controversial area. Rules for naming the pages of the manga, transcriptions, and images. Transcription is what I am worried about. I've done that for Temperament, to show the point I made in Fuyuki Amahara's profile. Considering that I've done so to demonstrate a point, this should be protected under the fair-use agreement, in that it's being used for an education purpose and not intended in anyway to harm profit/sales. Please feel free to read up these pages and tell me if you have any problems with them. --Turtlbrdr 05:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Reply: Manga Strips It's fine if you want to start on working on volume 1&2 stuff, I wouldn't see any problem in it. Right now I'm only trying to include strips that I reference in working with the character pages (like my re-build of Ayano's page.) But since most of that includes only volume 4&5 I wouldn't see any conflicts happening. The one thing I am worried about though, is the possibility of a discretion between anyone person's manga volumes. I added the possibility for the StripInfo to handle extra books, but it's rather complicated. I am thinking about changing it to allow a similar format. In fact I think I'm going to change it anyway, to make it easier. But don't worry about it, the only changes made would be to a existential part. Also, there is an "original release" field included in the StripInfo template that I think I'm going to take out. It's for the original place of the release of the strip (Comptiq, Semptember 2007 issue), but I think it would be more fitting for a chapter-describing infobox than one for each strip. The making of this chapter-describing infobox would actually be better than I though, it would bridge the gap between the Lucky Star manga pages with the strips. So I think I'll get on it. Btw: I like the new-style layout --Turtlbrdr 07:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) VOLUME 5! WOOT. Hey, "Zolo". XP (It's fun saying that. :3) Anyways, I just got volume five of Lucky Star! (yay! Or...am I late? ._.) Anyways, I dunno how the articles "go", so, if there's anything the wiki (or you) need to know about, come at me, k? :3 ~XionXIV :( dude why did you cut running gags it's a good page and honesty Hello.... This is about that message that I got on my userpage, but I just wanted to tell you that I forgot to log in when I edited the page; my username is Sudrii Kavas, in case you want to know and I will log in next time I edit. Thank you. * 16:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Konata Izumi Okay im the one whos putting the whole konata is bi thing on here. First Im sorry I didnt know you were the creator of this whole AWSOME wiki and it annoyed you so much I didnt mean to ignore you i just didnt read your whole profile Im just a fan who is just trying to help i guess I act like hiyori alot heck i even made a profile just to leave this message on here I just saw the official yuri poster and alot of other things that made me suspect konata again SORRY it wont happen again. BTW whats your whole opinion on the whole thing? i understand and compleatly see where your coming from make blogs zolo6 how do you make blogs --luckyfan101 what do we do? hi zolo6 i know you are busy but what do we do please leave answer --luckyfan101 email address dear zolo6, please send me your email address because i am not on the wikia lot so please it to me cause i am on my email everyone Luckyfan101 15:33, February 7, 2011 (UTC)luckyfan101 Hi! Hi call me Cutie! I was known by that name since MySims WIki (i think) Anyway, hi! I heard you are the administrator of this wiki? Cool! And, where is the word bubble template? Or what do you call it? You know this: (top part of box has name, signature, and talk on the bottom of that part of box, in small font, then at bottom part of box, you write something random like wazzup or i need help here, blah blah blah) ok i hope you have fun being admin! :) MySims Cutie 142 23:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) New Template I've created an template named Izumi Family i hope you like it the tell me to create more, i'm happy to help around this wiki. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm happy to hear it, OK then i will start creating them ^_^ ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd created now two under Template:Hiiragi Family and Template:Takara Family i hope you like them. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for welcoming me to the wiki. I am just happy to be here :). Well i have a question to ask an admin of this wiki, what manga do you like? :) http://i158.photobucket.com/albums/t105/drakon-aglaia/Sprites/chhoshi.gif Toph Lover Talk 05:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) headline news read new manga strips blog Luckyfan101 23:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC)luckyfan101 LA here!!! :As of now I don't think we need any other navigation templates, but I would suggest you update the character navigation a little more. You forgot a couple of characters such Hiyori Tamura, Kō Yasaka, Yamato Nagamori, and Izumi Wakase. :In addition I think you should separate characters into certain sections, like so: :*'Main Characters' - Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami, Miyuki, Yutaka, Minami, Patricia, Hiyori, Ayano, and Misao. :*'Minor Characters' - Sojiro, Kanata, Yui, Tadao, Miki, Matsuri, Inori, Yukari, Honoka, Nanako, Hikaru, Hinata, Mikage :*'Pets' - Cherry, Goldy :*'Manga Only Characters' - Ko, Yamato, Izumi, Fuyuki :*'Anime Only Characters' - Akira, Minoru, Meito, Daisuke, Gotouza :Basically like that. If you can do that I would be very grateful. Oh and I deleted the featured article thing on the top of Tsukasa's article, because this wiki does not do feature articles anymore. Mainly since we don't have a large faithful community here, barring Turtlbrdr Heh. I should get around and make her an admin or something, since she's done more than me. and myself (occasionally), like Dragon Ball and Naruto wiki. So voting for featured articles seems kind of one sided. --Zolo Miphares (talk) 10:21, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ~Hi there!~ Hi there! I'm [[User :KazemaruShuuya10|'KazemaruShuuya10']]. Nice to meet ya! Maybe I'm kinda new here but i know alot about this Lucky Star Anime, so umm... maybe It's kinda to early, but I want to make an apply as wiki moderator and i wish i can help this wiki as much as i can. I won't force u, cause the decision is in your hand. But, please accept this, and if you don't fell satisfied on what i done, tell me or if i keep doing wrong things, you can take back my place as this wiki moderator. Thank you and nice to meet you:) [[User:KazemaruShuuya10|'KazemaruShuuya10']] Episodes... Hey, can i make new pages for each episode?? -- [[User:KazemaruShuuya10|'KazemaruShuuya10']] ~Kore wa, Watashi no Talk~ :I would say yes, but we already have episode articles starting here. If you want, you can expand them. :) --Zolo Miphares (talk) 22:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Pink hair and 1-sentence articles How come you deleted that? Isn't it good to organize characters based on shared traits? I am very forgetful with names and stuff like that would help me and other people keep track of people who we remember more by face. Also how come there are rules against 1 sentence articles? We don't know much about characters like Yuki Kobayakawa but since they are named and relevant to the universe, beginning as a stub allows others to add details as they learn of them. I think there a re others out there who know more than me from having read the manga so I was hoping they would make it bigger with time. +y 19:30, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :I believe I deleted that category many months ago. Characters should only be categorized based on their gender and role in the anime. Characters should not be sorted based on hair color, eye color, or anything else. Single sentence articles are not allowed, since they make the wiki look sloppy and unprofessional. Do not let this get you angry or anything. If you want to take another shot at making the page, just look other pages, to give you basic idea on how our pages should look like. --Zolo Miphares (talk) 21:50, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Main Page tweaks Hello! My name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. In order to guarantee that your main page continues to function properly with Wikia's ads, I need to make a few changes to it. I'll try to keep it as close to the original as possible. Thanks for your hopeful cooperation in these issues. - Wagnike2 15:44, November 18, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME PLEASE!!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING OMG HELP!!!! I'M SRRY ;( Konata Izumi Lover 14 14:43, April 25, 2012 (UTC) How can I add or delete the photos?